Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
A solar cell generally includes semiconductor parts, which respectively have different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type and thus form a p-n junction, and electrodes respectively connected to the semiconductor parts of the different conductive types.
A plurality of solar cells each having the above-described configuration may be connected in series or in parallel in order to obtain a desired output and may be thermally compressed between a front transparent substrate and a back sheet, thereby manufacturing a solar cell module of a panel form.
An interconnector may be formed between the plurality of solar cells in order to connect the plurality of solar cells in series or in parallel. When the interconnector is visually perceived, the interconnector may be a hindrance to a neat appearance of the solar cell module.